


Little Distractions

by summerhuntresses



Series: Just Another Normal Day [12]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Prompt Fill, SUCH FLUFF, Stargazing, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2459912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerhuntresses/pseuds/summerhuntresses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla takes Danny stargazing to give Laura time to work on her Lit paper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> This is in response to a prompt by anonymous. You can drop more prompts in my tumblr at witch-queen-of-camelot.

Carmilla and Danny stared at the door to the room they shared with Laura, blinking at the sign that hung from the wood.

‘EXTREME STUDYING HAPPENING. ABSOLUTELY NO ENTRY.’

In smaller letters, an addendum had been posted in purple pen. ‘ESPECIALLY YOU, DANNY AND CARMILLA. YOU ARE VERY DISTRACTING AND I NEED TO GET THIS LIT PAPER DONE.’ Below that, a post-it was stuck to the sign, which read, ‘FOR A LIT TA YOU REALLY DON’T SEEM VERY INTERESTED IN ME GETTING A GOOD GRADE IN THIS CLASS. YOU SHOULD WORK ON THAT.’

Carmilla sighed. As annoying as being banned from her own room was, she found the entire sign endearing. It was just so _Laura,_ down to the additions she had obviously added as soon as she had thought of them.

The only problem was, now she was banned from her room, and so was Danny.

She glanced over at the redhead. They hadn’t had much planned beyond taking their pants off and putting on Netflix, but maybe… “Come on, gingersnap. Let’s go find something to do that isn’t bother the short one.”

Danny smiled at her. “Sure! You have anything particular in mind? If not, we can always just go to the lodge. The girls love you, you know.”

The words sent a shudder down Carmilla’s spine. Yes, the Summer Society absolutely adored both her and Laura, for some reason – she could get loving Laura, it was impossible not to love Laura, but her? She was a vampire. The Summer Society were Huntresses. It didn’t make any sense. And they were all so _huggy…_ “No, I think I have a better idea.” She looked up through her lashes at the redhead. “If you trust me, that it.”

Danny rolled her eyes and threw an arm around Carmilla’s shoulders. Ignoring the brunette’s deep sigh at the motion, she dropped a kiss on top of her head. “Of course I trust you. Where are we going?”

“You’ll see.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Carmilla pointed at a bright cluster of stars. “Andromeda, the beautiful princess sacrificed by her parents to satiate a terrible monster. I always felt quite a connection to her. Punished for a crime her mother committed, forced to face a terrible fate before miraculously being rescued by a brave hero. Of course, in my case the brave hero was a German anti-tank missile, but details change in every story.”

Next to her, Danny pulled her closer. “I wish I could have saved you. I know it’s impossible, but the thought of you suffering like that… I hate it.” She rolled slightly, not letting go of Carmilla and dragging her fully on top of the redhead.

Carmilla smiled at her, cupping her cheek with one hand. “My brave Perseus. Would you face the ravening beast for me, my love? Would you slay the evil monster and claim my hand as your reward?” She kissed Danny gently.

The Summer Huntress gave her a fierce look. “I would slay the monster for you, yes, but your hand is yours. I don’t believe in those antiquated ideals that women are prizes. You know that, Carmilla.” She gave the vampire a fond look. “But yes. I would swoop in with my winged boots – knee-high leather, I know how you hate inferior goods – and I would slay the monster and carry you off to safety.”

A comet streaked across the sky, but neither girl noticed, too wrapped up in the other to pay attention to anything else. Danny kissed Carmilla softly, her awareness of the world dropping away until the only thing she saw was the vampire. “My beautiful princess. I would do anything for you.”

Carmilla let her head fall to the redhead’s chest. “And I you, you brave brave monster hunter.”


End file.
